Unforgotten
by AnotherChapterOfMe
Summary: O que o Harry sentiu quando encontrou Draco em King's Cross depois de muitos anos. SLASH, mas nada explícito.


_When I looked up and saw you, I know that you saw me_

_We froze but for a moment in empathy_

_I brought down the sky for you but all you did was shrug_

_You gave my emptiness a name_

_**Rise Against – Audience of One**_

* * *

><p>Eu queria saber por onde começar a descrever o que eu senti quando te vi em King's Cross, depois de tantos anos quase sem ouvir falar de você.<p>

Trabalhando no Ministério, com tantos antigos colegas do seu pai, é claro que do principal eu ficava sabendo. Seu casamento com Astoria Greengrass, por exemplo. Lembro que, quando ouvi, me deu algo esquisito, mas na época eu próprio estava noivo da Ginny.

Nunca me arrependi disso; amo minha esposa com todo o meu coração, e se pudesse voltar no tempo, faria a mesma escolha. Ginny é ao mesmo tempo minha mulher, minha melhor amiga e tudo o que você poderia ter sido, se tivesse deixado de ser teimoso quando éramos adolescentes... Mas deixou? Não deixou. E apesar de estar muito feliz com a minha vida amorosa, sempre que ouvia falar alguma coisa da sua, me perguntava o que teria acontecido se não tivéssemos medo naquela época.

Também ouvi falar de quando nasceu seu filho, Scorpius, bem na época em que a Ginny estava grávida do meu Albus. Isso era parte do motivo pelo qual desistimos um do outro tão cedo, eu acho. Sempre quis ter uma família e dar aos meus filhos a infância que eu próprio não tive, já que cresci com os Dursleys. Acho que você também queria; não que a gente já tenha conversado sobre isso, mas seus pais não eram exatamente as pessoas mais legais do mundo. Eu via quando você voltava das férias meio estranho, com uma expressão triste, e precisava de alguns dias de Hogwarts para voltar ao normal... Somos parecidos desse modo. Aliás, nos parecemos mais do que você pode imaginar.

Claro que, se estivéssemos juntos, ainda poderíamos ter uma família. Adotar uma criança, ou duas, ou três. Mas é diferente... Você entende? Acho que entende.

Passou o tempo e eu não pensei mais em você, a não ser por um ou outro sonho que eu fazia questão de esquecer assim que acordasse. Eram sonhos estranhos... Estranhos porque eram reais demais. E eu me lembrava do seu rosto colado ao meu, do seu toque carinhoso na minha pele, de como os seus olhos claros viam através dos meus com facilidade. Sempre fui mais fácil de interpretar do que você; mais fácil de interpretar e mais dado a demonstrar sentimentos. E esses sonhos me lembravam justamente disso, e às vezes – só às vezes – eu imaginava que talvez você também estivesse sonhando comigo.

Não esqueci nada, Draco. Lembro como você gostava de se embrenhar na floresta comigo, cada vez mais longe, morrendo de medo de que alguém descobrisse o que estávamos fazendo. Lembro que nossos beijos sempre começavam leves, carinhosos, e minha mão ia brincar com seu cabelo quase instintivamente; depois você me puxava para mais perto e o beijo se tornava mais profundo, mais apaixonado. Lembro que seus dedos se entrelaçavam com os meus de vez em quando, e esse gesto extremamente simples já me fazia sentir algo bom, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. O fato de ser proibido e secreto, o fato de você ser um menino, tudo isso só contribuía para deixar o momento ainda mais empolgante.

E me lembro da frieza estranha nos seus olhos quando você me levou à floresta novamente, me apertou contra uma árvore e me deu o beijo mais gostoso, mais longo, mais expressivo que já tinha me dado. Depois se afastou, entrelaçou os dedos com os meus, olhou nos meus olhos sem um pingo de emoção e disse numa voz muito baixa, como se não quisesse falar: "A partir de hoje, esquece". Só isso, sem um pedido de desculpas, sem qualquer outra palavra antes de sair andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ainda fui atrás, tentei pedir explicações; quando coloquei a mão em seu ombro, você o sacudiu vigorosamente e disse um bom e alto "não!" que eu entendi quase como uma ordem.

Você e sua capacidade de fugir de algo que te faz bem, por algum motivo que eu nunca consegui entender. Desde então, nada. Claro, tirando a vez em que eu salvei sua vida no sétimo ano, e você se agarrou a mim com força, morrendo de medo. E depois cada um foi para o seu canto como se aquilo fosse algo corriqueiro... Então seguimos nossas vidas sem nenhum tipo de contato, e as únicas notícias que eu tinha de você passaram a ser pelos amigos do seu pai – que, aliás, gostam de fofoca mais do que a Rita Skeeter.

Acabei encontrando uma vida ótima com a Ginny e sou muito feliz com ela. Mas podia ter sido feliz com você. Podia acordar com o _seu_ rosto apoiado no meu peito, dar na _sua_ boca um beijo de bom dia, abraçar _você _quando tinha um pesadelo e estava com medo de voltar a dormir, pegar _você _de surpresa no chuveiro. Apesar de saber que não devia, e que era mesmo meio estranho, me surpreendia imaginando, vez por outra... E vendo por esse ponto de vista, era até bom que não nos encontrássemos nunca, mesmo. Assim ficava muito mais fácil deixar de lado esses pensamentos.

Até que cheguei a King's Cross, para levar os meus filhos, e juro que nem tinha me passado pela cabeça o fato de o seu Scorpius ter a mesma idade do Albus – portanto, de ele estar entrando em Hogwarts no mesmo ano. Eu estava num ótimo humor, conversando com a Ginny e com os meus amigos, me despedindo dos garotos e secretamente feliz por poder manter a Lily em casa por mais um ano. Estava tudo certíssimo até eu olhar para algum lugar muito aleatoriamente e ver você terminando de dizer algo ao seu filho – que é igualzinho a você, diga-se de passagem.

Foi como se tudo o que sentíamos quando estávamos juntos tivesse voltado para mim de uma só vez, cada mínimo arrepio de um roçar de dedos, cada beijo que deixava meus lábios dormentes e meu coração batendo tão forte que quase doía. E essa sensação aumentou mais ainda quando você me olhou de volta, e eu juro que vi alguma coisa ali também... Congelamos por um instante, sem a menor ideia do que fazer. No fim de uma longa olhada, você acenou brevemente com a cabeça e voltou a conversar com a Astoria, e eu lá, ainda olhando, sem reação.

Naquela noite, fiz questão de tirar com a Ginny o atraso de algumas semanas muito ocupadas. Dormimos pouco e a noite foi intensa. Mas na minha mente... Na minha mente, não era o rosto dela que estava a um palmo do meu, não era dela o pescoço macio que eu beijava nem a mão que deslizava pelas minhas costas, e não era com a respiração dela que a minha estava perfeitamente sincronizada.

Se apenas tivéssemos nos dado mais uma chance...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Entrei no mundo do slash e olha aí. Acho que ficou fofinha. Reviews?_


End file.
